the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 February 2019
23:49-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:49-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:52-28 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:52-31 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:52-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:52-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:53-01 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:53-03 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:53-18 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:53-20 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:54-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:54-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-04 FACTS and LOGIC are needed 23:57-12 Yes. 00:09-07 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:10-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:10-30 hi 00:10-37 my computer is daying 00:10-42 Hi babe. 00:11-19 hii❤ 00:11-33 u on mobile 00:11-38 duh omg 00:11-46 what else would i be o.n 00:12-03 omg 00:23-10 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-23 o/ 00:26-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:26-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-36 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:27-38 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:27-41 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:27-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:27-54 I keep reading that as Bob Hartington, lol. 00:28-27 C.S fully understands the dumbassery that happened i presume? 00:29-13 I understand what happened. But I don't understand how it could have happened. 00:30-01 Neither do i 00:30-16 This is the second time this happened 00:30-26 From my experience, it's impossible to actively use an account if they are scheduled for closure. 00:30-33 I feel like such a fool 00:31-19 I have used THREE accounts during scheduled closure 00:31-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:31-30 HNB, BH, now WTP 00:31-46 That's wrong, Syde. 00:31-46 You can still use them until the day they're disabled. 00:32-07 Maybe it's wrong these days. But not when I tried it. 00:32-26 My experience is probably outdated, since it dates from 2015. 00:32-34 Seems CS closed his account. 00:32-39 Good 00:32-50 Look, 00:32-52 No. They were just a couple of test accounts from 2015. 00:32-58 Socks, eh? 00:33-13 I aint making another account 00:33-13 Test accounts, not socks. lol. 00:33-55 I remember when a couple of my test accounts from 2015 were scheduled for closure. And when the 30 day timer expired, they still weren't closed. I ended up having to contact Staff to disable them manually. 00:33-56 Just ask Staff to re-enable it, BH? 00:34-08 Doesn't hurt to try. 00:34-10 Fine 00:34-16 Though I'm not sure they'll do it. 00:34-19 Link me S:C 00:34-34 Since it isn't something that's officially possible. 00:34-54 NEVER mind then 00:34-59 Though it is unofficially possible. 00:35-15 It's been done several times since my time on Fandom. 00:35-23 @BH 00:35-26 I shall listen to C.S.... Definitely not because i am not too lazy .... 00:35-43 Just explain it was a mistake and you'd like your account back. 00:35-43 Should be restored within a day. 00:35-49 If they agree to do it. 00:35-58 But the last two people that did this got it back within a day. 00:36-15 I'd actually lean towards asking Staff if they'd be willing to do it. 00:36-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:36-53 Or instead of just "hey bruh can you do this", you can explain what happened and that you'd like it back if they would do it. 00:37-26 I will suffer the consequences of the dumbassery :) 00:37-31 Just do it, bruh. 00:38-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:41-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:42-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-56 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:49-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:50-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:50-04 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:50-18 Danke schön, jeder..... 00:51-11 Hehehe 00:52-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:53-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:55-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:56-51 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:56-54 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:57-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:57-24 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:57-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:59-24 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:59-42 ~ Hunnid bands in my pocket is on me has joined the chat ~ 00:59-47 Disturbia 00:59-49 other 00:59-50 account 00:59-52 before 00:59-54 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:59-54 rename 00:59-56 shit 01:00-02 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:00-03 ~ Hunnid bands in my pocket is on me has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 01:00-32 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:00-53 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 01:01-08 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:01-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:01-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:01-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:01-45 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:01-55 Where is MoH? 01:02-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:02-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:02-48 Behind you 01:03-18 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:03-24 c="grey" * Chase McFly turns around, horrified. 01:03-51 Nope. 01:04-00 I am not that gullible. 01:04-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:05-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:06-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:06-41 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-02 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:08-35 SF? 01:08-42 Thought he was dead by Feb 18th. 01:09-58 Feb 18th this alive eh 01:10-03 Sure, TKF 01:10-08 lol. 01:10-12 Where is Fraulein Akumi bring her in 01:10-18 Feel like I haven't seen ya all year so far, SF. 01:10-21 I am about to reply to the RP. :) 01:10-25 (clap) 01:10-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:10-54 Greetings TG. 01:11-06 You hear Bot Hartington officially replaced WilliamToPaul? 01:11-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-48 Hey Fraulein Akumi! o/ 01:12-04 He did indeed. 01:13-01 hewwo south furry 01:13-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:13-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:13-21 HUH 01:13-22 kk 01:14-41 SH, thou shalt RP with us. :) 01:14-48 Who is SH 01:15-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:15-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:15-23 South Herry is you. 01:15-43 ROleplay hasn't been updated since I was last here has it? 01:16-07 TKF gonna change that. :) 01:16-20 And once he does I shall post as well. 01:16-35 But this episode shall mainly focus on Mel, Stevie, and Rick. 01:17-04 Done. 01:17-08 With the subplots about SW, AA, MR, and CMF comin' together somehow. 01:17-23 May I please reply, TKF? 01:18-00 You don't need to ask permission? 01:18-12 Lol. 01:18-47 Lol. 01:18-56 Lol. 01:19-02 Lol. 01:19-12 As usual, TKF got most detailed and longest reply. 01:19-26 You'll get competeition. :) 01:19-43 Truly happy "Hmph" was used. 01:20-38 Played some DDLC earlier. 01:21-51 Does TDL have the same times a sthe real world? 01:21-57 I want Chris to check his watch. 01:22-10 And good thing TKF will bnever/b get one of those modz 01:22-35 Sure, CMF. 01:22-37 Yeah sure, SF. 01:23-06 I don't need mods when I got my favorite candy. 01:23-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-23 Also what's the name of the star Euclid revovles around? :) 01:24-32 The sun. 01:24-39 In what system? 01:24-54 Doesn't matter. 01:25-11 Probs some copycat wannabe solar sytem. 01:25-47 System name is needed so demon/angel general could exert their power and military might 01:25-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-03 "My power extends far beyond Euclid -- I encompass the entire X system". 01:26-38 Xeren system? 01:28-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:28-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:28-29 Big Baddie Koopsers gonna be mod on ESB. 01:28-38 Wait what? 01:29-19 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/ESB:Requests_for_discussion_moderator/Koopsers_Joopsers 01:29-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:29-43 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:29-46 o/ 01:29-50 Hey Q! O/ 01:29-54 Hmph. 01:29-56 My pings reset 01:30-02 Same. 01:30-11 I think it's due to the domain change. 01:31-26 Oh yeah 01:31-27 :O 01:31-33 Didn't even notice myself 01:31-37 Crud I messed up my sig template 01:31-54 Happened this morning. :) 01:31-55 N_z_ Germany wiki ain't gettin no .fandom com, they prolly look at each URL 01:33-05 Lol. 01:33-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-37 So.. 01:34-45 Nearly two this wiki, so nice. 01:34-50 :) 01:35-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-58 That is probably going to be moved to wikia.org, South. 01:36-04 True. 01:36-07 Those migrations are going to happen after the fandom.com migrations. 01:36-16 Hmph. 01:37-08 oh man oh boy 01:37-19 CS is soo sad his CSW ain't a fandom.com yet. 01:37-24 Lol. 01:39-31 There's another wiki that hasn't been migrated yet as well. 01:39-41 Sure, sure~ 01:39-58 Furude still got me blocked. (blobcatangery) 01:40-06 Bet the bitch forgot about it. 01:40-29 Blocked where? 01:40-51 Discord. 01:40-58 I hath replied. 01:40-59 I still got her blocked. 01:41-54 Poor, poor Mamvik. 01:42-00 Blocked by Big Baddie CS54. 01:42-01 *65 01:42-21 User:C.Syde64 01:42-30 Woah. 01:42-41 I'm amazed that username hasn't been taken yet. 01:42-43 Syde should probs make that account now. ;) 01:42-48 Uh, Syde? 01:42-51 Thats arcasm? 01:42-55 There's been a bunch of impostor accounts with C.Syde in them. 01:43-07 Such as? 01:43-10 There's been about 10. 01:43-11 If that. 01:43-26 I must learn Regex. 01:43-28 Like my reply TKF. 01:43-30 C.Syde55 was the first one that I've known to exist. It dated from 2015. 01:43-47 Huh. 01:43-50 Interesting. 01:43-58 User:C.Syde55 01:44-03 Man what in the hell "Bet the b_tch forgot about it." 01:44-17 4 global edits on that acc. 01:44-22 What, SF. 01:44-39 IS anyone willing to get blocked. 01:44-41 Read my reply, TKF. :) 01:45-03 Soon. 01:45-03 Working on something. 01:45-07 A troll maybe? 01:45-16 I'm asking for a test subject. 01:45-32 Oh, okay. I'll pass on this one. 01:46-10 I'll ask someone else, I know who would do it. 01:46-10 Sure. 01:46-10 Do TG. 01:46-11 Block me. 01:46-15 :) 01:46-24 Q? Is that who? 01:46-26 Sure, block the TIC. 01:46-35 No, was gonna say Lucky. 01:46-35 But Q works too. 01:47-05 RIP Qstlijku 2017-2019 :) 01:47-21 Hmph. 01:47-37 omg block me too 01:47-50 Theory: 01:48-08 TKF blocks Syde, TG, SF, and Q, and never unblocks 'em. :) 01:48-22 Ain't gonna be me blocking. 01:48-40 Block Dippy too though. 01:48-42 whom is doing the blocking 01:48-50 Become the only Big Mod and budcrate. 01:49-40 :() 01:49-43 * :) 01:50-15 Korra, read my RP reply. 01:50-39 Working on something. :) 01:50-45 I cannot wai to get to the timeskip and all the others catch up with Chris. 01:53-40 Seems Battle Mode is back. 01:55-49 Indeed, but it's in a differnet context. 01:56-23 It wasn't utilized in its old way from Episode 1;'s old version. 01:57-55 Korra, how about your reply, maybe Atticus and Marshall get a place to sleep and wake up hours later when Chris cheks into their inn? 01:58-40 I already got a plan. 02:01-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:04-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:04-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:04-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:05-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:05-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:08-52 Sure. 02:10-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-40 http://prntscr.com/mmyne0 02:12-10 TELL ME, who is this? 02:13-06 CCM 02:13-07 ? 02:13-08 On Quotev 02:13-18 Quotev is dead, u silly rbuh. 02:13-19 Yes. 02:13-24 @Qst 02:14-05 I could see the bottom of "Blossom is online" at the top of the screenshot 02:15-56 Clearly that screenshot is her admitting her ___ to Thek*rrafan 02:16-36 She still ain't said what tf she wanted to tell. 02:16-44 I hate when she gets like that and spends all day before she finally says it. 02:16-51 And she alreadydid that months ago, SF. 02:16-55 It was NEVER hidden. 02:17-36 Brb brubs 02:17-56 Sure. 02:18-13 Same with me :P 02:18-22 Sure. 02:18-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:20-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-22 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:23-37 Hi kids we're home early 02:24-50 lol. 02:25-12 Kids? 02:26-14 Nostalgia Critic reference obv 02:27-04 This is MAGA country 02:27-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:27-43 I am glad that WTP has one again adopted the BH. 02:28-02 Me too 02:29-01 Come, come, BH. 02:29-07 Reassume the role of RS 02:29-09 :) 02:29-10 Mmhmm. 02:29-15 Hm, Syde? 02:29-21 HUG 02:31-12 Look, 02:31-43 Do you want to know what is the superior race according to God and the Bible? :) 02:32-06 Prop. 02:32-25 Racist of ypu, McFly ;( 02:32-56 Bible says the human race is superior of course 02:32-57 Weird. I don't think that ping made sound. 02:33-47 Tho God made us in his image, what race would he count as? :) 02:34-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:34-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-04 What, C.Syde65 ? 02:35-50 C.Syde probs ____ing 02:37-11 He a sick ____ he like a quick ____. 02:37-29 True 02:37-32 Tell me, 02:37-42 Who IS the superior race? :) 02:37-47 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:37-55 I remember myself when Atticus was usin "WTF" outloud in abhorrent dialog 02:38-09 Bears are superior race, can 1v1 any human 02:38-39 Not Lebron James 02:43-46 HUG 02:49-27 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:50-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:50-49 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:51-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:52-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:53-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:01-59 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:02-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:02-15 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:06-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:07-15 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:07-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:07-43 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:07-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:08-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:08-49 Hiya, Dippy. 03:11-27 Hey Jack! o/ 03:16-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:16-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:17-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:17-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-40 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:20-57 RP wiki has failed to suit basic needs 03:32-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:32-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-10 Thuggish 03:33-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:34-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:36-28 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:36-46 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:00-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:00-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:03-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:03-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:10-41 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:11-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:11-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:12-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:12-49 ~ Luna the Wolf12 has joined the chat ~ 04:13-04 hi 04:13-40 ~ Luna the Wolf12 has left the chat ~ 04:13-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:14-09 Wow, lol. 04:14-30 Hm? 04:16-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:19-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:20-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:21-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:21-59 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:22-02 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:22-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:23-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:24-14 You're starting to doorspam. 04:24-32 Ok. 04:24-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:24-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:25-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:25-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:31-59 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:32-06 Wtf 04:32-49 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:33-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:34-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:34-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-51 lol. 04:35-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:35-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:35-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:37-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:38-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:46-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:53-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:53-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:57-42 You're still doing it. 04:59-08 Oh no. 04:59-17 I'm door-spamming a dead chat, throw the book at me, Mr. Syde. 04:59-47 I thought the no doorspamming practice still applied. 05:00-18 Door-spam is only an issue if it's disruptive. 05:00-18 If the chat is dead, it's not disrupting anything. :P 05:00-28 Said throw it! 05:00-39 What about emotebomb? 05:00-53 Emotebomb is totally different as it's actually spam. 05:00-53 Rather than a weak connection. 05:00-58 Throw it now. (blobcatangery) 05:01-15 I got no books to throw. 05:01-26 All the ones I have in front of me would be useless. 05:01-33 They don't hit very hard. 05:01-35 Damn it! 05:02-49 /me throws book at C.Syde 05:02-54 Now you have one. 05:03-06 Use it wisely. 05:03-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:03-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:03-22 It's an invisible book. 05:04-00 How am I meant to throw an invisible book if I don't know if I'm throwing it correctly? 05:04-49 My throwing, kicking, and punching accuracy is rather poor. 05:05-01 Sad. 05:05-32 So naturally what I'm throwing normally doesn't go exactly where I intend it to. 05:05-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:05-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:07-49 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:07-52 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:07-54 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:15-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:17-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:19-37 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:19-54 Gold 05:25-45 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:26-44 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:27-08 (blobcatangery) 05:27-32 (blobcatangery) 05:28-06 (blobcatangery) 05:32-32 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 05:32-38 (blobcatangery) 05:32-56 Welcome, Senpai. 05:33-12 Bye, Kouhai. 05:33-15 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 05:33-22 < 3 05:33-24 Hey Aii! o/ 05:33-28 Welp. 05:42-43 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:43-42 \o 05:45-35 \O 05:45-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:52-58 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:53-02 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:53-04 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:53-27 Aii-san left seemingly 05:54-14 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:49-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:50-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 07:42-23 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 07:42-34 Hey mothertrucker 07:46-12 Look, 07:46-32 I am depressed right now for no reason 07:58-15 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:08-13 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 08:08-14 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:08-16 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 08:08-47 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:26-23 lmao. 11:13-14 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 11:14-59 Sydebot: master? 11:15-06 Sydebot: I embaress you 11:15-15 Sydebot: I am only trying to impress you xD 11:16-50 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 11:16-53 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 11:48-25 Oh lol. 11:50-37 lol 12:00-53 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 12:01-01 Morning everybody 12:01-06 What's up? 12:01-50 'Sup? (peace) 12:02-06 Not much. You? 12:02-23 Just stupidly wasted time with trolls on NASA's Facebook feed 12:02-34 hi 12:02-36 lol 12:02-39 Hi Dary 12:03-13 Basically, someone was saying that the flooding in Australia (that killed people and about a half million cattle) made the area look "refreshed" 12:05-11 oh wow 12:05-13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYQcH5pYcZ8 12:05-24 I've seen it 12:05-39 at least, I've seen vids of the flooding 12:05-54 An old friend of mine from Wikia lives there 12:08-16 You are not in poverty Zip 12:08-35 Why do you say that? 12:09-04 Did you see that video I linked? 12:09-32 You have a computer 12:09-35 And internet :P 12:09-50 @Syde: NICE! XD 12:10-04 Although, what the hell did I just watch? 12:10-10 @Dary: True 12:10-43 What is the poverty line in the US anyway 12:11-03 25,000 USD, about where I am at 12:11-14 Humans drinking in herds. 12:12-18 25 000 is quite here 12:12-21 *high 12:12-38 @Syde: Some humans do consume alcohol in groups 12:12-54 @Dary: Gotta remember, that's $25,000 US dollars 12:12-56 not rand 12:14-47 Still high 12:15-08 True, but the cost of living in the US is pretty high too 12:15-19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVgCLgwP2pc 12:15-21 $25,000 will just barely cover most stuff 12:15-36 like housing, utilities, food, etc 12:16-12 @Syde: Not going to finish watching that one, as it has a really annoying ad before it 12:16-17 Sorry 12:16-25 Huh? 12:16-48 There's an ad for something called Watch Mojo attached to that clip 12:16-59 It's like Trending Fandom Articles, but even more annoying 12:17-00 lol 12:17-03 Well I always disregard that. 12:17-15 I don't even notice it lol 12:17-16 I just ignore things that pop up like that. 12:17-20 Same. 12:19-44 nah 12:20-10 The three remaining wikis that I administrate finally have that migrating to fandom.com notification. 12:20-34 Mine already did 12:20-39 Barely noticed 12:28-50 Night! o/ 12:29-05 Buenas noches 12:29-40 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 12:29-41 see ya 12:30-52 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:38-54 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 12:39-19 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 12:42-54 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 12:42-56 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 12:57-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 12:58-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:29-14 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 13:41-42 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 13:42-26 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 13:44-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:44-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:44-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:47-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:47-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:47-43 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 13:48-03 well this place is no more active than rp chat, oof 13:48-09 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 13:49-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:55-00 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 14:21-54 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:21-57 o/ 14:23-10 hi 14:23-22 Korea is OTC 14:23-37 Or AFK 14:27-51 Hi, bruhs. 14:29-18 He spoke 14:37-22 Hmph. 14:37-22 \o 14:37-39 \o 14:37-40 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:44-02 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 15:01-43 ~ LondonOnTheTrack has joined the chat ~ 15:01-54 Hi 15:03-01 ~ LondonOnTheTrack has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 15:03-02 ~ LondonOnTheTrack has left the chat ~ 15:17-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:56-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:56-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:50-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:56-58 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 16:58-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:59-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:02-05 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 17:02-14 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 17:02-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:20-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:20-34 Nife 17:20-36 Nice 17:21-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:27-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:27-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:28-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:38-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:38-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:38-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:38-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:38-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:39-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:39-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:47-12 Hmph. 18:24-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:28-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:28-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:28-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:29-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:32-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:32-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:39-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:40-40 ~ Luna the Wolf12 has joined the chat ~ 18:40-47 ~ Luna the Wolf12 has left the chat ~ 19:18-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:18-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:21-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:22-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:56-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:57-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:57-41 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:58-35 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:58-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:03-02 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:04-22 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:04-22 Let it be know 20:04-25 N 20:06-27 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:08-16 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:09-54 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:10-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:10-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:12-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:12-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:13-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:13-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:14-25 You know what is truly disgraceful, hart? 20:14-53 The fruits. 20:14-54 No! 20:15-01 He didn't realise what I did there 20:15-08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIaBnXAlcEU 20:15-55 How could he miss a reference to such a famous movie? There is nobody alive who doesn't know of Dr Jones 20:16-59 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:17-08 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:17-42 I thought you found out i was ___ for a second 20:17-52 We all know you're a girl 20:17-58 Now go hang your head in shame 20:18-36 Tell me, Lavertus, what do you think of the fruits? 20:18-41 What fruits? 20:18-46 The gays....... 20:18-50 Incorrect 20:19-06 I think we'd best start a PM if you want my views :P 20:19-10 For ___ does not equal female 20:19-11 Sure! 20:19-23 Include me in the PM 20:36-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:36-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:36-28 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 20:36-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:37-35 Don't remind me. 20:37-40 Gotta run now! o/ 20:37-46 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 20:43-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:43-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:47-23 Such good music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GW6sLrK40k 20:52-35 Incorrect. 20:52-48 Tell me, Bot Hartington, what have you decided to do with your account? 20:52-54 :( 20:56-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:56-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:56-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:57-23 hey everyone on 20:58-33 yeh u on 20:58-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:58-58 hey afro guy 20:59-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:00-56 hahaha 21:01-14 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-11 is tkf a nice guy 21:04-48 No 21:04-55 He said that amazing song I linked isn't good 21:05-16 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:05-28 omg non-nice guy 21:05-30 Time to plam TDL's Big Second Annual Birthday Bash. 21:05-41 Two years today, eh? 21:06-22 Indeed, this wiki has progressed so far, yet the RP barely. :) 21:07-18 Because barely anyone cares bout the RP. 21:07-36 Indeed. 21:07-38 tkf are u a nice guy hahaha 21:07-49 We're stille ssentially a chat wiki with a few contnet edits. 21:07-56 s active as CCC was. 21:07-58 What shall be done today. 21:08-07 I know, a new TKF reply. 21:08-26 To help suspend our characters for a while until MoH and Dippy come. 21:09-11 CMF eva hear o' LGBTWIADU? 21:09-29 omg is cmf a nice guy 21:09-52 Nope 21:09-56 omg yes but not to u spongey 21:10-01 He is a big baddie 21:10-18 Big Baddies and Big Mods. 21:11-05 omg lavertus, hart, and dary are big baddies too omg so funney 21:11-19 Incorrect. 21:11-23 For they are ___ males. 21:11-42 True 21:12-23 Just why does TKF insist on making my life miserable and driving me to the brink of depression? 21:12-25 hahaha look at pm tkf 21:12-31 wait wtf cmf 21:12-43 Just why does CMF over-react due to memes. 21:13-01 I am highly depressed right now so i find thst offensive 21:13-09 that* 21:14-04 >i am not nice to u 21:14-04 >why does tkf want me to have depression (sob) 21:14-47 Spongey, 21:15-02 I am actually nice to you but cause you asked if I was a nice guy I said no. :p 21:15-37 CMF mocked Jesus the other day and said it was a meme.... 21:15-37 So only TKF can't do memes..... 21:15-38 (sob) 21:15-47 eek 21:16-01 McFly! 21:16-10 Thou dwelleth in sin 21:16-10 Chase! 21:16-19 Vertus! 21:16-21 Lav! 21:16-38 Tho art speaketh nonsense. 21:16-57 Korra! 21:17-00 TheFanatic! 21:17-05 Hmph. 21:17-15 Vsthehouse! 21:17-18 Hold thou tongue, mcfly 21:17-19 Spongey Loud! 21:17-24 as a black boy i am offended 21:17-34 Seems BH came out as a black boi. 21:17-41 Good, good. 21:18-00 We should praise him for being different. 21:18-02 omg this chat is becoming cringey 21:18-22 No longer shall i hide as a white boi...... 21:18-36 You are different.......A hero for it...... 21:19-05 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:21-39 someone say somethn 21:22-07 somethn 21:22-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:22-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:25-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:25-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:26-54 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 21:26-58 yo yo yo 21:27-11 Yo yo yo Max. 21:28-27 how ya doing 21:30-11 ~ Luna the Wolf12 has joined the chat ~ 21:30-21 ~ Luna the Wolf12 has left the chat ~ 21:30-52 ill block tkf now so my wife wont see hehehe 21:33-08 omg spongey is lesben cnfimed 21:33-44 So CMF can say it about others, but we can't say it about CMF? (therp) 21:34-01 You don't let em say it sabout you, TKF. 21:34-05 *Me 21:34-20 Have I ever banned it. 21:34-36 Yeah like I wa sjoking about it and you gave me a warning to stop. 21:35-09 Never did, lmfao. 21:35-20 I have a log, but whatever. 21:36-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:36-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:36-19 Show me the log. 21:36-24 PM it... 21:37-23 Eh, too hard to find amongst all thes epages opf logs. 21:37-32 *Pages of 21:37-40 Kek. 21:38-04 omg tkf imagine if presidency was replaced with a throne 21:38-15 omg no u 21:38-50 beek 21:38-51 Also, Chase, I fail to see how I gave you a "warning" when it didn't violate any rules. 21:38-51 On this wiki, warnings are given out when it violates a rule, not when the budcrate wants to force their way. 21:39-38 Lmfao 21:40-03 Bernie runnin' for prez againe. 21:40-06 A true hero. 21:40-20 Bernie was who I wanted, but then I realized he was eh too. 21:40-34 Damn it! 21:40-34 Who do ya want now. 21:40-39 imagine if nicki minaj ran for president omg 21:40-41 Obama. :) 21:41-35 Obama is needed. 21:41-48 "I believe marriage is between a man and a woman" - Barack Obama, 2008. 21:41-58 I mean, 21:42-23 Obama ain't gort a crazy idea to build a border wall between the US and Mexico. 21:42-33 politics give me a headache omg 21:42-40 "gort"? 21:43-11 *Got 21:43-15 Don't be a Hart. 21:43-36 Ah.\ 21:43-57 We don't need Obama 21:43-58 We 21:44-00 need 21:44-01 we 21:44-02 love 21:44-05 TRUMP 21:44-10 True 21:44-13 WOW 21:44-38 also omg i think the trump hate is probs because internet people did things but idk and i do NOT care 21:45-03 Them Mexicans ain't done nothin' to us. 21:45-12 True. 21:45-18 Flooding our borders, taking our jobs, 21:45-25 bringing diseases here, etc. 21:45-28 Ain't doing nothing to us. 21:45-32 ^ 21:46-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:47-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:48-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:48-40 korra go to the netherlands 21:49-28 good good 21:49-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:49-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:49-37 I just head my cat say a real word. 21:49-43 *Heard 21:49-50 did he say fuck you XD 21:50-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:50-04 Nah, it sounded like "alright" 21:50-04 The Trump hate is just media bias 21:50-29 True 21:50-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:50-37 They never tell you about the awards he won for contributions to quality of life for African American kids 21:51-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:51-26 korra go to the netherlands 21:51-35 its the best country in the world 21:51-44 Trump is shit, lol. 21:51-44 And nah, M-c. 21:51-50 why not 21:51-53 I am a African-American kid 21:51-58 want to stay with trump then 21:52-31 Record unemployment, lower taxes, lower illegal immigration, record boosts to the economy, world war 3 averted by Trump is still shit? 21:52-43 *but 21:53-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:53-57 And you also forgot to mention the trade war with China, his ties with Russia, etc. 21:53-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:54-27 I can't believe tkf listens to that propaganda 21:54-28 He had NO ties 21:54-34 Seems a national emergency is needed for lower illegal immigration..... 21:54-38 He did, sadly, lmao. 21:54-43 Investigation gonna continue. 21:54-43 There is no evidence and even CNN admitted it's just for ratings 21:54-47 It's a witch hunt 21:54-49 Kek. 21:54-55 Investigstion gonna continue. 21:54-56 There is evidence and the Republicans have said it themselves. 21:54-58 ..... 21:55-06 There was no collusion 21:55-07 Though regardless landslide 2020..... 21:55-11 His own cabinet members FOUND guilty. 21:55-18 But not him 21:55-32 Yeah, yeah. 21:55-32 It was everyone around him, but not him himself. 21:55-40 Mueller still investigating... 21:55-43 There 21:55-44 Was 21:55-46 No 21:55-46 WAIT till it finished! 21:55-48 Collusion 21:55-55 FFSC! The investigation ain't done. 21:55-56 There are even documents of Donald Trump Jr hosting Russians at Trump Tower. 21:55-57 just vote for me next time 21:55-57 WAIT till I finish, SF! 21:56-01 Then we can deteRMINE. 21:56-03 His own son did it, but he wasn't invovled. 21:56-05 (rofl) 21:56-20 Sure, MC. 21:56-35 Tell me let's see how updated you are with the news TKF. 21:56-43 WHO is McCabe 21:57-15 Former Trump dude, wrote a book slamming Trump. 21:57-44 Hmph, you ain't even know this much. 21:57-50 Stick to Death Note. 21:58-07 I did, however. 21:58-07 Was watching McCabe on TV just earlier. 21:58-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:58-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:58-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:59-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:59-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:00-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:00-20 the death note will be in my hands 22:00-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:00-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:00-51 o/ 22:00-54 hey akumi 22:00-56 o/ 22:00-59 I already have the death note 22:01-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:01-18 then your will be my next target 22:01-24 ~ SaraParkA.R.M.Y has joined the chat ~ 22:01-44 hey sara 22:02-18 hey Max 22:02-34 Go ask 'em out in PM now, SPARMY. 22:02-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:02-44 wtf korra XD 22:02-54 ;) 22:03-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:03-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:03-39 ok 22:04-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:04-46 took me 9.5 seconds to figure out what SPARMY was 22:04-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:05-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:05-08 and what do u think it means? 22:05-14 ahhh nvm 22:06-02 hmmm 22:06-06 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 22:06-07 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 22:06-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:06-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:06-37 Lol. 22:07-22 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 22:07-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:07-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:07-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:07-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:07-55 Hey, bruhs. 22:07-59 What is your favorite candy? 22:08-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:08-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:08-16 chocolate 22:08-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:08-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:09-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:09-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:09-47 easy 22:10-07 Thuggish 22:10-14 I must head out. 22:10-53 korra left to get some candy 22:11-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:11-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:11-47 korra what is your fav candy 22:12-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:13-21 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:13-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:15-26 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 22:15-33 korra 22:15-38 why dd you send me a dot 22:16-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:16-37 . 22:16-59 . 22:17-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:17-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:18-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:18-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:18-54 . 22:19-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:19-22 . 22:19-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:19-31 . 22:19-36 korra answer me 22:19-49 we need to discuss the incompetency of several users who talk a big game 22:20-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:20-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:20-23 Huh??? 22:20-32 It doesn't even show AS on the siderail 22:20-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:20-39 wut 22:20-41 It does 22:20-43 n00b 22:20-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:20-54 seems a.s is in love with discussing shit with korra 22:21-10 Who isn't. 22:21-14 I give fascinating replies. 22:21-16 true 22:21-19 "Rip." 22:21-19 "Sad." 22:21-25 korra even you know you do that 22:21-32 but u don't change it (angeryblobcat) 22:21-35 (blockcatangery) 22:21-42 (blobcatangery) 22:22-01 (angeryblobcat) 22:22-01 (blockcatangery) 22:22-01 (blobcatangery) 22:22-17 you hush 22:22-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:23-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:23-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:23-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:23-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:25-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:25-40 Ugh. 22:25-45 ? 22:25-45 Discord lagged, it's just a blank white screen. 22:25-51 ripp 22:26-36 Fuck! 22:26-36 Load! (blobcatangery) 22:27-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:27-21 never 22:28-11 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 22:28-12 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 22:31-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:33-47 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 22:33-57 o/ 22:35-24 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:35-26 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:36-25 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:36-37 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:37-07 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:37-10 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:37-40 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:37-42 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:38-12 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:38-15 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:38-45 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:40-18 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:40-48 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:42-44 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:43-14 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:43-18 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:43-48 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:43-50 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:44-35 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:44-38 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:45-08 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:45-27 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:45-48 ~ SaraParkA.R.M.Y has left the chat ~ 22:45-57 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:45-59 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:46-29 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:46-33 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:46-40 And it lagged again. 22:47-15 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:47-32 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:47-41 o/ 22:48-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:48-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:48-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:49-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:49-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:50-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:50-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:50-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:51-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:52-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:52-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:53-25 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 22:53-38 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 22:53-53 hey can someone tell sara i didn't get their last two PM messages after I said nice to meet you thanks 22:54-23 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 22:55-06 she is gone tho 22:56-01 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 22:56-13 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 22:56-38 \o 22:56-52 s omg was she flirting with you 22:57-19 or was she 22:57-58 Sadly, s she flirts with everyone who is male 22:58-25 true tho 22:58-33 \o 22:58-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:58-41 there gose alex hopes and dreams 22:59-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:00-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:00-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:02-46 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:02-49 yo 23:03-18 yo 23:03-52 can we merge categories "non-canon", "non-canon characters" and "satire" into 1 23:04-04 broly 23:04-30 there's so much overlap between existing entries and i doubt we'll ever have a huge amount of pages in any of them 23:04-56 but are you canon tho 23:05-49 the non-canon template can't be added to user profiles so yes i guess 23:06-01 i see 23:06-02 Non-canon and non-canon characters maybe. 23:06-02 But I think there should be a split between non-canon and satire. 23:06-14 korra that makes you non canon 23:06-22 sad 23:07-21 yea it is but the truth has been spoken 23:07-36 literally the only difference between Non-canon and satire is that satire is explicitly meant to be humourous 23:07-46 Yes. 23:08-10 Therefore users navigating to them might be interested in reading a specific thing. 23:08-38 so satire is like a joke 23:09-21 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:09-23 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:09-49 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:09-50 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:10-02 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:10-03 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:11-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:24-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:25-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:25-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:26-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:34-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:36-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:49-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:49-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:50-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:51-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs